


Prize Catch

by AkatCuties



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mermaid!au, slight!angst but not much I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatCuties/pseuds/AkatCuties
Summary: Oh Sehun is a fisher. Luhan is the second prince of Měirényú. He says that he's known Sehun for years, but Sehun can't remember. Will he this year?





	1. Day I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydroxide (incantations)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/gifts).



> Reposting from my livejournal, originally posted 13th December 2013

Oh Sehun is a fisher. His profession had been passed down through the family for generations, fathers teaching sons the art of catching fish in the icy waters of Měirényú where only the brave would venture. That being said, many were brave, many left their homes during the winter month of December, the last week before New Year, to witness the phenomenon that became known to the locals as the ‘prize catch’. Every first of January, their nets would be full of fish, but nobody could recall what had happened the week they spent on the boat. But who cared when the prize of fish called, enough to bring in sufficient funds to last them till the next December, or at least half of that time. However, all but the Ohs failed. Even when they tried bringing along others to help with the huge haul, they found themselves lifting empty nets, memories still intact. So the men of Oh did the tasks yearly, usually a pair of father and son, or maybe a group if the family had been blessed with more than one son.

Time went on, Sehun born to be the youngest male of the newest generation of the Oh family. At the young age of seven, he was brought along on these expeditions, taught the ways of surviving on the boat. It was always just him and his father, since he was an only child. At the age of sixteen though, he left for his journeys alone, his father passing away in his sleep one day. His mother followed soon after, and Sehun became reclusive. Alone, he ventured the seas yearly, only making his appearance when it was time to sell or trade his goods. Other than that, he kept to himself, locked inside his small hut. He never found the need for a companion, the burden of his annual task the only thing on his mind. He used to wonder what happened to his memories, how the phenomenon occurred, why it was his family that were tied to the special task. But now, he was past caring, in it for only the prize catch.

Now, Sehun was at the age of twenty-one and it was that time of year again, preparing his gear and stuffing a small duffel bag with clothes that’ll last him for the next week. He had long stopped taking along the map, the route ingrained into his brain by the repetitiveness of the journey. He never took a different way, always stopping at the exact same location before setting up his nets. Be it calm, be it stormy, he never found the need to change locations. It was as if there was an attraction to that one particular place that kept him there; but of course, Sehun always shrugged it off, not one to believe in things like that.

Once he had made sure that everything he needed was ready, Sehun took a long last look around his small and humble home. Not that he was sentimental or anything, since he made the journey every year and came back safe and sound. But there was something, something in his gut that was telling him that maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t be back again for a while. He didn’t know what it was, but his shoulders felt heavier, and his chest was straining at the simple act of breathing in and out.  
_‘I’m not going to go that easily. Stop feeling so emotional, Sehun’_ he chided himself, shaking his head clear of all the negative thoughts. And with a last, albeit confused glance around his home, he walked out of the door, locking it with a resounding click that echoed in the wintery silence.

With every step he took, the pure white ice was stained slightly by the dirt of his boots, crunching as he stepped left, right, left, crunch, crunch. And just like the years previous, he could feel the curious stares of the rest of the town as he made his way to the pier. He kept his head down, trying to ignore the hushed whispers of the married women gossiping, the hard glares of the other fishermen boring holes in his back, the excited giggles of the girls sending googly eyes his way. He had to try his hardest not to puke at the sight, and as well as that, he almost shivered at the jealousy in the other men’s eyes.  
_‘Why do I live at the very opposite end of the pier? The walk to the boat is worse than whatever I have to face at sea,’_ he thought grumpily, sighing in relief when he spotted his boat moored by the edge of the walk at the pier. 

The boat was nothing special, since it had to be large enough to hold the fish, but small enough for Sehun to handle all by himself. Having said that, it was still his pride and treasure, the only thing that he ever found worth his time. With a content smile, he boarded, dumping his things in the small cabin below deck. When that was done, he re-emerged, taking in a deep breath of ocean air, untying the rope keeping him tied to the pier. With a last glance at the town being left behind, he departed, his mood increasing exponentially with the disappearing land.

Truly, Oh Sehun is a man of the ocean. He could feel his heart welling with excitement (not that he would admit it) as he drunk in the sunlight reflecting off of the glimmering water. As much as he considered the journey a burden, he loved being out on the endless expanse of the dark blue oceans, with nothing but the occasional breeze for company. It usually took him about a day to reach the usual spot, so he never understood why they had to go a week early if the prize catch happened on the last day of the year. But he did it anyways, tradition flowing in his blood. And every time he tried to delay his trip, he felt guilty and obliged to go, ending up on the boat just the same as always. Then again, he never knew what he did during that one week, and the thought had puzzled him for the first year he went alone. Before that, he had just assumed he spent it with his father, but alone? What does one do _alone_ for a whole week? But just like the other puzzling things, he had learnt to let go, just going with the flow.

The seas were calm today, although a paler blue than usual. The breeze was in his favour, gently coaxing the boat in the right direction, Sehun reaching before the sun had even set. Shrugging off the sense of foreboding creeping up his spine despite the uplifting weather, Sehun dropped the anchor, busying himself with the necessary tasks to make sure nothing unexpected would happen. But he should have known, even being in a place as mystical as the Měirényú seas would guarantee anyone a little adventure. Good or bad, you’d never be able to guess.

As Sehun was distracted by his usual settling down routine, the mundane tasks memorized by his limbs as they unconsciously worked away, he suddenly spotted a flash of pale body lying on a piece of ice floating by. With a sharp intake of breath, he whipped his head to the source, gasping when he realized that it wasn’t just a trick of the eye. He even rubbed his eyes, hard, as he gawked at the naked body curled up, shivering in the cold air. Sehun wouldn’t say that it was freezing per se, but then again, he was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, no comparison with the bare body on ice.

He is hesitant, unsure of whether or not he should help the person stranded.  
_‘For all I know, this could be a trap… But I can’t just leave him. I’d probably live in a world of nightmares, knowing that I did nothing.’_ So it was with a heavy heart that Sehun pulled back his anchor, directing the boat in the direction of the floating ice. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the person was still alive, his chest rising and falling steadily, albeit weakly, showing sign of life. And the person was in fact a man, Sehun found out, as he gingerly lifted the stranger up. ‘He’s so light.’ And Sehun, being the awkward recluse, found relief in the fact that the stranger was unconscious, not because of any malicious intent, but because of the light pink that dusted his cheeks. Sehun gulps as he takes in the porcelain skin that was paler than his own, shimmering slightly under the evening sun. His eyes trace the delicate contours of the other’s body, although he was careful to avoid looking at the more _intimate_ areas. Subconsciously, his fingers brushed away the snowy white bangs covering the stranger’s face, revealing a cute button nose and rosy lips. Sehun found himself wondering what the other’s eyes would look like, would they be just as blue as the seas, as icy as the rest of him. Everything about him emanated a feeling of ice, cold and delicate like a snowflake floating down from up above. _‘This guy could be dangerous. This is the first time you’ve met him, don’t have any weird thoughts now, Sehun!’_ Little does he know, it’s not really the first time he’s met the man that is currently in his arms.


	2. Day II

Luhan pulls the blanket over his head, shivering in the slight chill of the morning air, pressing his face deeper into the pillow beneath him. He dreams of ice, of frozen fingertips, of chattering lips, his mind slowly dimming. He dreams of the sun reflecting on the frost, glaring into his eyes mercilessly. He dreams of his saviour, scooping him up gently and bringing him back to a boat to take care of him, dressing him with warm clothes, wrapping him up in a thick blanket and tucking him in on a soft bed. He dreams-

Wait. That wasn’t a dream, none of it was. Luhan abruptly sits up, now fully awake, his eyes blinking rapidly as he absorbs every detail of his surroundings. He was startled to find himself in a familiar bed, the same blue covers, a simple deep navy, belonging to the one he had long yearned for. The same blanket, with little white swirls on a sky blue background that they used to hide under, wrapping themselves under its warmth as they looked at the blue ocean, or sometimes the twinkling stars in the dark skies above. The same azure pillow that smelled of _him_. Not only was the bed familiar, but the cabin itself brought back memories, and he had to choke back the sob that was threatening to escape from his throat. The small round window that showed an endless blue sea, _our beautiful kingdom_ , he thought. The fishing rods of various sizes hanging on the walls, vibrant charms of various designs hooked onto a small wooden board. A small duffle bag, folded clothes neatly stacked inside.

“Sehun,” he whispers, his throat still parched from his ordeal. Despite the discomfort, there was a spark in him, and it gave him the energy to get out of bed. “Sehun?” Luhan called out louder this time, but there was still no response. Sliding off the think blanket covering him, Luhan swings his legs off of the bed, standing up slowly on his unstable legs. He noticed that he was fully dressed, in Sehun’s spare clothes he assumed, carefully padding across the gently swaying boat. He slowly made his way up to the deck, squinting at the afternoon sun, high up in the sky. He lifts his hand up to his face, shielding his sensitive eyes, and he was thankful for the long sleeves that covered him, for even with them he felt a prickling heat from the sun’s rays. But despite the warmth, he couldn’t hold back the shiver that trembled through him, Sehun’s too-big clothes hanging off of his dainty frame. “Sehun?” repeated Luhan, his voice becoming louder and more desperate. He knew that the other had to be close, but where? There wasn’t exactly a lot of places to hide on such a small boat.

“How do you know my name?” Luhan spun around, only to be met with the sharp blade of a dagger to his throat, the gems on the hilt sparkling under the sunlight, a beautiful sight in contrast to the danger that he was currently faced with. Sehun roughly grabbed the smaller’s arms, twisting it behind Luhan’s body as he pushed him against the cabin wall.   
“Se-” Luhan’s cry echoed in the silence of their remote location as Sehun pushed him harder against the wall, the pain ricocheting in his bones.  
“How. Do. You. Know. My. Name.” Sehun repeated himself, emphasizing each word with added pressure on the dagger against the stranger’s pale neck, but still not enough to draw blood. Although he was never one for violence, Sehun’s actions and gruff voice sent the message loud and clear to Luhan, who shivered more rigorously, his legs giving up. With a soft thump, he fell onto the wooden floor, Sehun releasing his grip on the stranger who began sobbing uncontrollably, small hiccups shaking his frame.

“So you don’t remember me this year either?” asks Luhan, fresh tears pooling at the edge of his droopy eyes, his light blue irises twinkling. His voice sounded so heartbroken, as if he had expected it, but continued hoping for a different fate anyway. “You really don’t remember?” he pressed on, reaching for the hem of Sehun’s shirt. Sehun quickly stepped back, keeping his dagger in between himself and Luhan. He crinkles his eyebrows, confused by the sudden tugging sensation in his chest that told him to drop the dagger, to go and comfort the beautiful stranger. He quickly pushes the strange thought away, shaking his head.   
_‘Don’t fall into this… this_ thing’s _trap,_ ’ he berated himself.

“Of course not.” Luhan visibly flinched, curling up into himself as Sehun continued to speak. “Why would I remember you if I have never met you before?” His tone was sharp, probably sharper than necessary, but he ignored the guilt that was gnawing at him as the man in front of him continued to shake his head in denial, pulling softly at his almost-white locks.  
“But you _have_ met me before,” insists Luhan, stopping his crying long enough to turn to Sehun with a determined look that juxtaposed his behaviour just moments before. “We’ve met so many times, but it always ends this way…” he mumbles as an afterthought, although the other manages to catch it, since even the waves are quiet today.  
“What are you talking about?” asks Sehun, not that he’s curious or anything, but how can that be? “I have no memories of ever meeting you. I don’t even know your name!” he exclaimed, unbelieving of the incredulous story that the stranger was trying to weave together.  
“Luhan.” He whispers it, and Sehun has to strain his ears to catch it this time,  
“Luhan?” As much as he hated to admit it, the word rolled of off his tongue like it was familiar to him, like he had often spoken it.  
“That’s my name. I am Luhan, the second prince of Měirényú,” reiterated the smaller, clearly stating his status like it was drilled into him. 

It was as if he had just remembered his duties, gracefully rising up to his feet, brushing the clothes on his person. “I have the honourable task of being the liaison between the humans and the merpeople of Měirényú.” He reaches out his right hand, making eye contact with Sehun. Confused, Sehun responds by reaching out to grasp the proffered hand in a brief handshake, eyebrows raised at the other’s constant change in demeanour.  
“It sure is nice to meet you, second prince of Měirényú, Luhan,” replies Sehun, his sentence coming out more like a question instead of statement. But if Luhan noticed, he paid it no heed, nodding his head curtly.  
“Please do excuse my earlier… outburst. I had hoped- either way, it no longer matters,” he finishes with a sigh. “You’re here for the prize catch, am I right?” Sehun nods, motioning to the nets hanging by the side of the boat.  
“That’s the only reason I make this journey every year.” Luhan’s face looks crestfallen at the statement, but it was quickly replaced by another neutral expression as he nodded in understanding.  
“That’s the only thing they ever come for,” he mutters under his breath. He feigns innocence when Sehun cocks his head to the side, wondering if he had heard right.

“Well, it’ll be another five days before New Year, so I shall be staying as a guest on this boat until then,” announces Luhan, heading back down to the cabin, His feet shuffle across the floor, and Sehun follows behind quietly.  
“Do I have a say in the matter?” he finally says when Luhan plops back down onto the bed, burying himself in the blanket.   
“No,” was the muffled reply. “For you to obtain the prize catch, you need me. I’ll explain everything tomorrow.” Sehun raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, not entirely convinced. But he let it slip anyway. _'Like he said, it’ll be another five days. I’m going to need some company, even if it’s a crazy nut like him,’_ he reasoned, shrugging before leaving Luhan to himself.

As the evening sun disappeared beneath the horizon, Sehun wonders what he has got himself involved in. Was it like this every year? Or was someone out to sabotage him? The questions hung heavy in his mind, the confusion still clouding his better judgement. For instance, why didn’t I just leave Luhan on that ice? And why did I not drop him off again once he started spouting nonsense? With too many questions in his head, Sehun decided that it would be best to sleep it off, with the promise of Luhan’s so-called _explanation_ that was going to be given the next day.

_‘I hope that whatever this is, it won’t ruin my chances of the prize catch this year…’_


	3. Day III

Sehun rolls over, only to groan at the uncomfortable stiffness that pulls at his muscles. He was currently sprawled on the floor of his cabin, trying hard to shake away the sleepiness in his eyes.  
“Did you sleep on the floor yesterday night?” questions Luhan, peeking over the edge of the bed to catch a glimpse of the lump on the floor that was Sehun.  
“No duh, genius,” he replied bitterly, sitting up with difficulty. He stretches his arms above his head, light cracking sounds heard as he curves his back. He sighs quietly when he’s done with the stretching, the blood flowing in his limbs once more.  
“Why didn’t you push me off the bed?” Luhan looks at the floor with a confused, and guilty, expression, his eyebrows bunched in the centre of his forehead. “You should have taken the bed, it’s yours after all.”

Little did Luhan know, Sehun had, in fact, intended to do exactly what he had suggested. However, when Sehun had retired for the night, descending to the cabin with the decision to wake Luhan up, something had stopped him. He had seen Luhan peacefully sleeping on the bed, chest rising and falling gently, the blanket pulled to his chin, his toes peeking out from other end. Not only that, under the dim moonlight streaming in through the small window, the prince’s features were given an ethereal glow, and Sehun found himself mesmerized by the sight. He couldn’t bring himself to wake up the sleeping beauty, couldn’t bring himself to force the other to sleep on the floor, no matter how crazy he thought Luhan was.

“Sehun?” Luhan was still looking at him, since the mentioned hadn’t answered him yet. The fisherman coughed, turning away from the curious eyes staring at him.  
“I was too tired.” _Wow, what a lame excuse_ , Sehun thought to himself, especially when Luhan looked as if he didn’t believe him.  
“Well, thank you for your kindness. It must have been uncomfortable sleeping on the cold hard floor, with only a duffel bag as a pillow…” mumbled Luhan, a light pink tinge to his cheeks.  
 _‘Why is he blushing? It’s not like I did anything special or the like… He does look cu- No stop there!’_ Despite his thoughts, Sehun felt warmth invading his cheeks, and he wanted to slap himself so hard. But he contained himself, not wanting to make a fool of himself.  
“It’s no big deal,” he said instead, getting up to get some food ready.

Silence envelops them as they eat a simple breakfast of canned sardines, Sehun glancing at the prince in front of him. Luhan does have a delicate and _royal_ atmosphere to him, the way he sits with his legs folded beneath him, the way he nibbles at his food and the way he is careful with his words (other than the first time that he had broken down; but even then, he still held the impression of status). When they were both done, Sehun turned to Luhan, a grave expression on his features.  
“Now that that’s over with, it’s time for your _explanation_.” Although Sehun wasn’t ready to believe the tall tales that he knew Luhan would tell, he decides to just play along. For instance, who still believed in merpeople? They belonged in fairy tales, and Oh Sehun was clearly not living in one. Besides, he had another few days to pass, so might as well pass the time with a companion who could entertain him, rather than being alone.

“Well, I’ve already introduced myself, so there’s no need for that,” began Luhan, but Sehun quickly raises a hand, stopping him.  
“I wouldn’t say that there’s no need… I mean, you said liaison for merpeople?” Luhan nodded an affirmative. “Merpeople don’t exist except in fairy tales and legends,” deadpans Sehun, staring hard at the man in front of him. Luhan chuckles, his eyes wrinkling at the edges and Sehun thinks that the man in front of him looks absolutely captivating like this.  
“Sehun, isn’t your ‘Prize Catch’ a legend?” asks Luhan with a raise of the eyebrow. Stunned, Sehun doesn’t reply, waiting for the other to continue. “Legends are created based on the truth, for those who cannot handle the truth and would like to believe that the world is smaller than it actually is.” Luhan suddenly sounded forlorn, gazing at Sehun with a downcast expression. The fisherman looks away, heating up at the attention, although he couldn’t understand why he was reacting this way.

“Then why don’t you have a tail?” It was hard to believe that the person in front of his was a merman when he had no tail, no scales, nothing to indicate that he wasn’t in fact a human being.  
“Do you know why you come here a week early?” asks Luhan, and Sehun feels a little hurt that his question was ignored. He shakes his head, and Luhan continues. “It’s because I lose my tail one week before New Year, and gain human legs. You come because I need a place to stay, since I no longer have the ability to breathe underwater,” he explains, gazing at the turquoise ocean with longing. “And I guess I need a little company, since no-one can visit me up here without being caught,” he adds with an empty laugh, and Sehun completely understands how it feels to be lonely. Or, he thought he did.  
“So I’ve been meeting you _all_ these years?” he asks incredulously, thinking back. Although he was hesitant to admit it, he found himself believing in the merman’s every word, everything clicking in place. Luhan smiles at him affectionately, reaching over to muss the taller’s hair.  
“Yes, I was there the first time you ever came aboard,” he says. _“And every year after that, always waiting for you.”_ He mutters the last part under his breath, but Sehun heard anyway. He pretended that he hadn’t heard it though, to spare the prince as well to ignore the tugging at his heartstrings that was making him feel awkward.

“So why do I lose my memory then?” He quickly changes the topic, but it was also him trying to fulfil his curiousity. Every year, that was what he had thought of the most, and he wondered if there was a reason for the memory loss.  
“To protect the merpeople, and your family.” That simple statement didn’t do much in terms of explaining, so Sehun motioned for Luhan to elaborate. “Long ago, the Ohs weren’t the only ones who fished here, many of the townspeople all crowded here at the end of the year to catch the fish. And they retained their memories of us, the merpeople who made it happen. It was alright for a while, but humans have it in their nature to be guilty.” Luhan’s voice had turned bitter, his hands fisted on top of his lap. “They tried to exploit us, took in our people to be experimented on in such a way that they could have a prize catch all year round.”

Luhan pauses, letting it sink into Sehun’s brain before continuing. “But not all of the humans were as selfish. The Ohs,” Sehun’s eyes widen at the mention of his family’s name, “protected us with their lives, hiding us away here at the centre of Měirényú where we could live in peace.” Luhan finally smiled, glancing once more at the ocean below them with a loving sigh. “As a token of gratitude, we allowed your family to continue coming once a year for the fish. Of course, we took extra precautions, agreed to by your ancestors, that we would erase your memories of the week.”

To be honest, Sehun was more surprised at the kind acts of his forefathers as opposed to the fact that Luhan was a merman. But looking at the prince in front of him, he can understand their actions completely. There was a feeling of wanting to protect the delicate being in front of him, to just scoop him up in his arms.

“Have you explained all of this to me before?” whispers Sehun, feeling bad for Luhan who had to suffer this yearly. Sehun was the one who forgets every time, so there is nothing for him to hang on. But Luhan, Luhan has to bear with the feeling of being forgotten, while he himself remembers everything clearly. Although it wasn’t his fault, and not within his control, Sehun felt sorry towards the smaller.  
“Yes,” Luhan replies with a wry smile. “Not every year though. When you were with your father, I pretended to be a stranded child and just played with you like a normal kid. It was only when you came alone that I had to explain _every_ year.” Luhan rolls his eyes, punching the other lightly on the shoulder. “But I’d do it year after year, if it means I still get to meet you.” Sehun didn’t know how to respond to that, so he stayed silent. 

After an uneventful day, they both went back down to the cabin, Sehun going to roll out his duffel bag once more. But before he can he feels a tug on his arm, Luhan pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. The shorter guides him to bed, pushing him down onto it.  
“Sleep with me.” Sehun becomes flustered at the bold statement, and Luhan does too, when he realizes the implications of his word choice. “N- I didn’t- I just meant- Look- I just don’t want you to sleep on the floor.” He huffs, his cheeks flaming as he pouts. At the sight, Sehun can’t help but chuckle, patting the space beside him.  
“Alright, alright, I understand,” he says lightly. “Let’s just go to sleep.” With quiet mumbles of goodnight, they fall asleep as the boat gently rocks back and forth. 

That night, Sehun dreams. He dreams of memories that he had thought were long forgotten, but were in fact still with him, still in his heart.


	4. Day IV

When Sehun wakes up on the fourth day, he finds himself breathing in the sweet scent of lemons, soft tufts of blond hair tickling his nose and chin. His arms are wrapped tightly around a warm body, legs tangled with another pair of slimmer ones, toes somehow weaved together, like their fingers. It takes him a moment to realize, that during his sleep, he had unconsciously grabbed onto the smaller body beside of him, bringing him in for a warm embrace. It takes him another moment before he actually processes the scene, panicking instantly and pulling his arms from under Luhan’s still-sleeping figure, jumping off the bed. There were small rustling sounds as Luhan shuffled slightly, turning to sleep on his other side as he rubs his face into the pillow with a small whimper. Miraculously, the blond did not awaken, and Sehun sighs in relief.  
“ _Cute,_ ” Sehun thinks to himself, gazing affectionately at the blonde merman (it was still a little weird thinking of him as such) on his bed. “ _Wait, not cute… And there’s no meaning behind that position that I woke up in… I was just cold, that’s all._ ” After repeating it to himself like a mantra, he might have started believing it, but even his heart knew that he was in denial. In denial of what though, he wasn’t sure just yet. 

Luhan didn’t take long to wake up, padding up to the deck, much like the first day they met. Luckily for him though, he wasn’t met with a dagger to his throat when he called out for Sehun.  
“Sleep well?” the younger asks out of courtesy, keeping his gaze on the calm seas instead of the Luhan, who looked like he was sleepwalking with the way his eyes scrunched up under the bright sunlight, his hair tussled from sleep.  
“Mhm… It was getting cold though, so I woke up,” he replies, shivering slightly in Sehun’s thin shirt. The wind had picked up since Sehun first came up, but he had nothing to offer since he never really felt the chill that came and didn’t see the need of bringing extra clothes. “I felt alright last night though, like I was sleeping next to a toasty heater,” he added contently, but made no sign to indicate that he knew it was Sehun that was in fact the human ‘heater’. 

After eating a meagre breakfast of fish that Sehun managed to catch while the older was sleeping, the two decided to just sit on the deck, appreciating the serene weather that brought calmness to their minds.  
“Can I ask you something?” says Sehun carefully, glancing at the man in front of him. He had a few, well, a lot of questions. And there wasn’t much time left for the merman to answer them. Even if it meant that he would forget, he wants to sate his curiousity, even if it was temporary.  
“Sure, anything.” Luhan’s face brightened, turning to face Sehun with a small smile.   
“You- Uhm- You remember everything right?” Luhan nods slowly, understanding what Sehun was trying to ask.  
“You want to know what happened whenever you came, am I right?” he guesses with a light tone, although anyone could see that it broke his heart to know that Sehun didn’t remember their time together. But he didn’t know that Sehun remembers glimpses and flashes, and this was his way of trying to figure out if Luhan was telling the truth.  
“Yeah. I’m just curious about the time I spent with you, I mean, it comes to over ten weeks, if we count a week for each year we came,” calculated Sehun, his voice adopting a tone of wonder as he realized just how much time he had forgotten about, or at least mostly.

“Well I guess I’ll start from the first time we ever met. You were much smaller then, smaller than me even!” begins Luhan with a chuckle. “But look at you now, at least a head taller than your hyung. You used to call me that, Lu-hyung,” reminisces Luhan with a small smile. Sehun feels warmth spreading through his veins at the fondness with which Luhan speaks, it makes him believe the man so much easier. “The first time we met, you pointed at me from the boat, shouting to your father that you had seen another boy, that you were so lonely and you wanted someone your own age to play with. I remember feeling so giddy, excited that I too would have someone to play with, without having to explain- well, you never asked me _what_ I was.” Luhan takes a breath, his grin faltering for a second. “It was always tough on me as a child, doing what I had to do.”  
“Which is?” blurted Sehun, but the look on Luhan’s face stopped him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”  
“It’s okay… I just- I just don’t want you to know what I go through,” he explains sadly. A silence blankets them before Luhan sighs, picking up his story.

“The next few years went by in a pretty similar way. You would spot me, and beg your father to let me aboard so that you would have company. You always told me how lonely you were, how none of the other kids would play with you…” Luhan trails off, pensive all of the sudden.  
“Yeah, I guess that’s true. I’ve always been a lone wolf, nothing has changed much,” admits Sehun, slightly embarrassed as he realized how truly _alone_ he was.  
“I don’t see it though,” counters Luhan. “Whenever you came, you were the most adorable little person I could ever call a friend, and I had the best times of my life with you.” His cheeks started to colour, and Sehun too could feel his cheeks burning up. An awkward feeling settled, but it was a good kind of awkward, the kind that opened up doors for more personal moments.

“You know, I remember things, like flashes that I see in dreams,” confesses Sehun. Hope flickers in the blond’s eyes, as he looks up to meet the younger’s gaze. “Like yesterday night, I dreamt of- I dreamt of playing with you. Looking up at the clouds, making shapes and stories, stargazing on the nights that weren’t too cold.”  
“You did love the stars, said that they were second only to the ocean. That made me happy, knowing that you loved my home as much as I did, even if you never realized the significance it held to me.”

“Things changed when you came alone though.” Sehun noticed that Luhan suddenly sounded depressed, the innocence of childhood no longer lingering. “At the age of sixteen, I’m sure you remember, you had come alone. I was surprised, and I realized that your father had passed away. You didn’t see me that year, so I had to call out for you. But when I did, you were so suspicious of me, and I was scared.” Sehun was about to open his mouth, to apologize, to say _something_. But Luhan held up a hand to stop him. “But I understood. You were probably just as scared as I was, maybe even more, since you didn’t have me in your memories. So I told you the truth, for the first time ever.”  
“How did I react?” asks Sehun, afraid of his own reaction (which was weird to think of, since someone else knew more about himself than he did).  
“Like you did this time, but without the dagger,” replies Luhan with a dry laugh. “I actually gave you that, that very year as a means of protection. It seemed to give you strength, so I was happy to give away a family heirloom, even if it meant that I had to face my father scolding me for the next year,” he adds with a happier grin.  
“Wait, so this is from you?” Sehun takes out the dagger from his side, looking at it closely as he shook his head in awe.  
“Yes, the gems on the hilt were collected from under the sea, which is why they’re such a beautiful blue and sparkle under the sun so brightly,” explains Luhan, pride evident in his voice. Sehun breaths out in appreciation.  
“Thank you. But I can’t believe I used it against you!” groans Sehun in exasperation, hiding his face in his hands.  
“For the past five years,” quips Luhan teasingly, reaching over to ruffle the younger’s hair. “But like I said, I understand. The whole purpose was for you to use it in self-defence, and at the time, that’s what you thought you were doing.”

“After that, it was always the same, but you took a little less time to convince yourself that I was telling the truth as the years went on. This year was surprisingly quick, yesterday was only the third day whereas usually, it was only on the last day, maybe the second last if I was lucky. It didn’t leave much time to befriend you. Or- I mean, that’s it I guess,” ends Luhan, but something in his tone said that it _wasn’t_ everything.  
“Is there something else?” prompts Sehun, nudging Luhan on the shoulder.  
“No, I mean, maybe I’ll tell you tomorrow,” sighs Luhan. “It’s getting dark, we’ve been talking for a long time.” And he was right, Sehun had barely noticed, but the skies were losing their colour, a dark grey colouring them.  
“Oh okay. Promise?”  
“Promise.”


	5. Chapter V

When Sehun woke up in the same exact position as the day before, he didn’t recoil in surprise. Instead, he inched closer, wrapping his arms that little bit tighter and burrowing his nose into the other’s neck. Strangely, the small body in his arms felt cold, far too cold for someone who was sleeping in his arms, amidst thick swaths of blankets. Luhan was even shivering, his hands grabbing onto the edge of the blanket as if his life depended on it, whimpering slightly. Worried, Sehun decides to wake the older up, shaking his shoulder gently.  
“Luhan?” The mentioned suddenly sits up with a loud cough, sweat glistening on his forehead. “Luhan? Are you okay?” Sehun has to try hard to not panic, since Luhan was now coughing to the side, covering his mouth with a palm.  
“Y- Yeah, I- Fine,” he manages to say in between coughs, not that it reassures Sehun much. “This usually happens when it’s time for me to return to the castle, since it means it’s almost time for the ceremony because my body is getting weaker.” Somehow that statement sends chills to Sehun’s spine. _His body is getting weaker? That can’t be a good thing, right?_  
“You’re still not going to tell me what exactly this ceremony is though, will you?” questions Sehun, raising an eyebrow at the older.   
“I’m sorry.” Luhan had the decency to look embarrassed, but that didn’t mean that he would budge. “ _Some things, you’re better off not knowing_ ,” he thinks to himself, biting his lips.

“Well, that’s okay, I respect your decision.” Although he says that, the sigh he releases says a whole different story. “We’ll just stay in bed today, since you’re probably feeling tired,” he suggests, pulling Luhan back into his arms. The blond giggles, happily returning the hug.  
“You warmed up to me quicker,” he says happily, smiling up at the confused face above him. “You know, for the me that remembers you when you were just a little squirt,” Sehun makes a small whine of indignation at the description, “and seeing you all grown up and handsome,” another sound, but one of self-consciousness this time, “I can’t help but _fall in love with you_.”

Sehun’s eyes widened at the sudden confession, but a part of him wasn’t surprised. A part of him wanted to say ‘ _Me too_ ’. But before he could get a word out, he was distracted by Luhan’s blue eyes staring right into his. They were no ordinary or generic blue, but an icy blue, just like icy waters of Měirényú itself. They were almost white, with a hint of pale blue that emphasized the permanent twinkle that glimmered in his eyes. Knowing what he did, it was easy for Sehun to see how Luhan was in fact the merprince of Měirényú, with the way his body basically represented the things that made up the seas. It wasn’t just his eyes, the pale expanse of skin, blond hair, everything just screamed the icy waters.

Sehun was captivated by the beauty that was Luhan, subconsciously inching closer and closer, until their noses brushed, their breathing in sync as they continue to gaze into each other’s eyes.  
“Was that what you wanted to tell me yesterday?” whispers Sehun, still moving closer. Luhan nods, hands finding purchase at the front of Sehun’s shirt.  
“Every time you got close enough to me for me to confess, it would be time for me to leave… So I never got the chance.”  
“How about now?”  
“Now? I think I just made it.” And with that, they both surge forwards, lips meeting in the middle. Teeth clashed against teeth as they hurried to strip themselves, but neither could give a care in the world. What was most important was catching up on lost time, and time that both knew would continue to be lost.

"Wait." Sehun pulls back, holding on to Luhan's slender figure. "You said that you being cold means it's time to leave... And that you've just made it this year. What's that supposed to mean? Are you leaving?" His questions were firing out quicker than Luhan could answer, taking an almost an interrogative tone.  
"Please, Sehun, not now," pleads the blond, pushing them down so that he was lying on top of the taller. He dives down for another kiss, more passionate, more desperate. Sehun responds, understanding that he was being brushed off; but to be completely honest, maybe he wanted the topic to be ignored, maybe the truth wasn't what he needed. So instead, he pretends that everything will work out, pretends that he has all the time in the world to savor the taste of Luhan.. He licks Luhan's bottom lip, sucking on it gently to elicit a soft moan and gaining entrance to his wet cavern. But it wasn't enough, just their tongues doing all the work.

What he needed was Luhan's delicate frame in his arms, Luhan's pink lips against his pale skin, Luhan's bare body against his. Even then, kisses and touches weren't enough, the passion quickly overtaking them. After an intense session of kissing and leaving marks of love to bloom on each other's skin, they take it further, Sehun pushing himself into Luhan. They were connected, finally intimate after years of waiting on Luhan's part, and a sense of completeness filled them both.

A steady rhythm of thrusts, moans and whispers of love fills the cabin, their bodies hidden by the blanket that covered them. It was a miracle that if hadn't fallen off during their lovemaking, but Sehun made sure that it was there to keep Luhan warm, despite his own body burning with love. Instead of warming up with the act if sex, Luhan was starting to cool down further, a cold sweat on his skin. Sehun presses himself down harder, transferring the warmth, the heat, his everything. 

Too cold. Still too cold. Sehun begins to thrust harder, desperation driving his limbs to move faster, trying to attain the release that they both needed. But he could feel Luhan growing weaker in his arms, his muffled cries of pleasure turning weaker, turning into sobs, turning into silence. His breathing had become shallow, his movements lethargic as he stills beneath the other, his face against the pillow. But his grip on Sehun never weakens, doing the exact opposite as he tries to hold on, tries to stay. His back arches beautifully every time Sehun finds his prostate, hitting it with uncontained emotion, his cock driving deeper each time as they peak.

With a final groan, Sehun releases into Luhan, who could only muster a weak call of the other's name, his face paler than usual, a pasty sheen compared to his usual glow.  
"Sehun, I love you." Sehun doesn't manage to say his reply, the words stuck in his throat as Luhan succumbs to sleep, fingers loosening their grip on Sehun's. Not yet allowing himself to sleep, Sehun interlocks their fingers once more, placing a chaste kiss on each of the knuckles on Luhan's hand. He noticed that his lips met with ice-cold skin, and he couldn’t help but feel a sudden pang in his heart.  
"I love you too."

The next day, he wakes up alone, the other side of the bed colder than it has ever been.


	6. Chapter VI

Nothing. Not a sound but his own breathing. Sehun was alone again, but this time, he knew what he was missing. His fingers sought for Luhan’s delicate frame, wanting to trail along the pale skin, pink lips, blond hair. His eyes search for those ice-blue orbs, but he sees nothing, nothing but the foaming ocean.

The first thing he had done was to reach over to the other side of the bed, feeling around for Luhan’s body. But when his hand met air, Sehun bolts upright, flinging off the covers onto the cold floor, pulling on a shirt and sweatpants. _Luhan_. Where was he?

With hurried steps, he makes his way to the deck, calling out Luhan’s name, his voice raw with desperation. His voice echoes across the ocean, but he hears nothing. Not even the sound of the waves lapping against the bottom of his boat. He barely registers the nets hanging on the side of the boat, magically preparing themselves for the prize catch tomorrow. The only thing on his mind was Luhan. 

There wasn’t many places for the other man to be, it was either the boat or the icy waters beneath it. After searching the boat, searching every nook and cranny twice, thrice, Sehun’s heart sinks as he realizes that Luhan must have gone back. Gone back to prepare for whatever ceremony he had to go through. But what if Sehun didn’t want to do this anymore, didn’t want to forget his memories of Luhan?   
“Luhan!” he shouts, to who, he’s not sure of himself, but he shouts anyway, hoping that someone, anyone will hear him. “Luhan, please, come back to me,” he whimpers, slumping against the edge of the deck, staring into the slightly murky seas. They seemed darker than usual, more intimidating.

Suddenly, Sehun was scrambling backwards, his dagger pointing at the stranger that had surfaced from the waters.  
“Who are you?” He had been hoping that it was Luhan, but this merman was definitely not him. The one in front of him was the complete opposite of his prince, his hair cut and styled the same as Luhan’s, but the colour a midnight black. His tail swished below the water, blurred, but Sehun could still make out the dark colour that matched his hair. _I wonder if Luhan’s is as white as his hair then?_ Even his skin was slightly tanned, compared to the porcelain white of Luhan’s.

“I am the first prince of Měirényú, Jongin.” Sehun’s thoughts of Luhan were interrupted when this _Jongin_ introduced himself, bowing his head slightly. He made no move to get out of the water, but that made sense since his tail wouldn’t have helped much in terms of walking on the boat.  
“First?” Sehun’s mind was still reeling at seeing a real merman in front of him.  
“Yes, Luhan’s older brother.” Jongin raises an eyebrow at Sehun’s quietness. He had been expecting a bombard of questions, most of them about Luhan.  
“Why are you here?” asks Sehun, looking at the merman.  
“I heard your calls for Luhan.” Jongin shrugs, but there was a deeper meaning somewhere, from the way his eyes darted back and forth, looking everywhere except for Sehun.  
“But why didn’t he come?” presses Luhan, inching closer to Jongin. “Why isn’t he here?”  
“I- I can’t tell you that.” The first prince starts moving from side to side nervously.  
“Why not?” Sehun was starting to get frustrated with Jongin, who came of his own will, but wasn’t revealing anything of importance.  
“He asked me not to,” he replies simply.  
“Then why are you here?” repeats Sehun, his voice adopting a hard edge.

“Luhan said that he’s okay with it, going through this year and year again.” Sehun quirked an eyebrow at the sudden mention of Luhan, which didn’t exactly answer his question. He snapped, unable to contain himself.  
“Where are you going with this? I know it myself, and I feel so horrible, so crappy, I don’t need you to tell me-”  
“But I know how much it hurts him. I know that he’ll break one day.” Jongin’s eyes were droopy, his voice soft. But it had no effect on Sehun.  
“So why are you here?!” he finally exploded, huffing impatiently.  
“I’m here to take you to him!” responded Jongin with as much passion, splashing the water beside him with his clenched fists.

“Wh- What?” Sehun’s face froze in shock. That certainly wasn’t what he was expecting, not at all.  
“I’ve been in his place. As first prince, I was in his position before, until I fell in love.”  
“What happened?” Sehun asks quietly, not wanting to pry. But his curiousity was taking over, his need for Luhan growing stronger.  
“It went just as it is currently happening with Luhan. Being forgotten, but always coming back.” _Oh_.  
“But?” _There has to be a but. There has to be_.  
“But it wasn’t enough,” admits Jongin. “One day, he followed me. He followed me, and we both were reincarnated.” The way he said it made it seem as if he was reluctant to admit it, but he had a spark in his eyes when he made eye-contact with Sehun, making up his mind.

“Then can I go with Luhan?” He only asks out of politeness, but Sehun _knew_. He knew that he would try and follow Luhan. No matter what Jongin’s answer was.  
“I- I don’t know… Father was angry at me for a while, taking a mortal with me. He made sure to up the security for Luhan, especially when Luhan first talked of you, with sparkles in his eyes.” Sehun almost blushed at the image of Luhan talking about him to his parents, but there were more important things to be discussed.

“Take me to him.” Sehun’s tone was clear that it was not up for discussion, but Jongin was still hesitant, his father’s wrath on his mind.  
“But-” Sehun’s glare silences Jongin, who rephrases what he was about to say. “Are you sure?”  
“I’ve at least got to try.” The brave face slips slightly, but there’s no mistaking his determination, from the way his shoulders set themselves, to the way his lips pressed into a thin line. Jongin gives him a look, but softens when he recognizes the fire, the flame in the young man’s eyes.

“Take a sip of this, it’ll knock you out while I take you to the palace.” The prince hands Sehun a small vial, filled with an onyx liquid.  
“How do I know I can trust you?” The colour of the liquid was less than reassuring, looking like tar.  
“Well, you haven’t stabbed me with our family heirloom yet, so I think it’s safe to say that you already do,” says Jongin, eyeing the dagger that was now lying on the wooden deck with mild amusement.  
“Hmm.” And with no more hesitating, Sehun uncaps the vial, gulping down the viscous liquid in one go, cringing at the strange taste. Before he could complain though, his vision goes hazy, and the last thing he registers is Jongin telling him to jump into his arms, which he barely manages to succeed at.

“Sleep, son of Oh. You will see Luhan soon.” And with that, Sehun lets his heavy eyelids close, feeling the cold bite of the water on his skin before it numbs completely, darkness taking over.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams of Luhan plagues Sehun in his potion-induced sleep, the merman always calling for him silently, bubbles of air escaping his lips. But no matter how hard Sehun reaches for him, only his fingertips would brush against Luhan's cold ones, before a dark shadows stole him away, his figure fading away as Sehun screamed for him. 

When he finally did awaken, Sehun was covered in a sheen of sweat, or at least, that's what he thought it was. However, when he sat up and he took note of his surroundings, his eyes widened in shock. He was underwater! Panicking, his hands clasp around his throat, and he gulps for air desperately. Strangely though, he doesn't feel a tightening in his lungs (like he did the first time he had ever entered the water, his head under the surface since he hadn't yet learnt how to swim), and there was no water going down his throat. He slows down his breathing, relaxing his arms beside him, calming down enough to think rationally.  
"I'm breathing underwater... Oh my god, I'm really breathing underwater!" he belatedly realizes, hands on his chest as he tries to absorb that piece of information.

Suddenly, there was a knock to his door, and Jongin walks in with another merman behind him.  
“I trust you slept well, Sehun?” asks Jongin, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sehun’s gaze strayed to the other’s tail, now able to marvel at the detail. The scales were shiny, the midnight black somehow reflecting the light (where did that even come from?). The other merman in the room had light blue hair, although not as white as Luhan’s. It was more of a turquoise, his tail the same pretty colour. It suited the seas, but from the way he held hands with Jongin, sitting down beside him, Sehun knew that this person used to be a man, the man that had fallen in love with Jongin and vice versa.  
“Yes, I guess that potion you gave me did the trick.” The two mermen chuckled, Jongin nudging the person beside him.  
“You can thank Yixing for that, he’s quite skilled with sea plants,” he explains with a proud smile, leaning over to kiss said man on the cheek. Yixing blushed a furious red, but he too smiled, a deep dimple showing on his right cheek, right where Jongin had kissed him.

“Is this the one you fell in love with?” Sehun already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure; and besides, he kind of felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment. Not that it should have bothered him, but he feels a sudden desire to have Luhan back in his arms, and knowing that he’s so close makes him edgy, impatient.  
“Yes, the very one.” Jongin pulls Yixing closer, who tries to wriggle away in embarrassment.  
“Have you been telling stories about me?” he gasps, but the small giggles leaving his lips give him away.  
“Only the good stuff.”  
“So you’re telling me that there’s bad things too?” Sehun watches their bickering with amusement, wondering if he and Luhan would ever be the same.

“Yixing, can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course.” He turns to face Sehun, shaking off Jongin. He already seems to understand what was lying in Sehun’s heart, but it made sense since he had been in the same position, chasing after his mystical lover that was always just outside of his grasp as a normal human being.  
“Are you happy?” Yixing seems flustered at the question, and glances at Jongin before answering.  
“Will my answer change your plans?” he asks carefully, knowing full well that it wouldn’t.  
“To be honest, no.”  
“Then yes, I am happy. Happier than I had ever been on that blasted boat, fishing for the other villagers every year.” Yixing pauses, gathering his thoughts. “Don’t get me wrong, they were nice people. But I was _alone_.” The way he emphasized that one word clicked with Sehun, who completely understood the feeling, nodding his head as he thought back to all the times he had been in the village. There, but not really.  
“So you know just how much Luhan means to me. How he takes away that loneliness.”  
“Yes, so I won’t even try to get in your way,” Yixing says softly, patting Sehun’s arm with such gentleness.  
“Even if you had tried, I would have fought with all my might.” Sehun grins, the tense atmosphere melting away.  
“I know you would have,” agrees Yixing, ruffling Sehun’s hair. “But don’t underestimate me, young one, I’m older than you think.”

Sehun throws away the covers on his body, stretching his sore limbs.   
“So are you guys going to take me to Luhan?” Jongin and Yixing share a look, something that Sehun doesn’t miss. “What is it?” His patience level was at an all time low, and his nerves were already fraying at the thought of seeing Luhan again. That was all that mattered. What came after could wait.  
“The ceremony is going to start in about thirty minutes,” says Jongin, blocking the way to the door. “The potion only lasts that long, you won’t make it back up to the surface unless you take another one, but we don’t have one prepared.”  
“Then what are we doing just standing around? Or swimming, whatever it is.” Sehun huffs with his hands on his hips, tapping his feet incessantly.   
“Sehun. You’re going to meet our father, the king.” The prince emphasizes each word, as if trying to make a point. Not that Sehun understood what it was.  
“So?”  
“You need to be mentally prepared. You’re going to need time to convince him.”  
“But I am ready! Yixing, you know I am.” Frustrated, Sehun turns to said male, pulling at his hair. “Yixing, please, I need to go before it’s too late!” he pleads.  
“Jongin… If we don’t let him go now, he’ll definitely be too late,” murmurs Yixing, tugging Jongin away from the door and opening it.  
“I know, but-”  
“Honey, please, I know how it’ll break him to know that he has to wait a whole year before he remembers. But even more so, you know how it’ll break _Luhan_ , having to wait a whole year whilst pining for a love that’s forgotten him again.” At the mention of his younger brother, and the pain that it would cause him, Jongin’s posture changed, and he turns to the other two with a sudden burst of determination.  
“Let’s go.”

-

The King of the Merpeople, Kris, was an intimidating man, his sharp eyebrows slanting in such a way that made him look permanently angry, his thin lips set in a line, his gaze hard and unwavering. But he looked as young as his sons, a perk that came with being immortal. Sehun had bowed down at his feet, pleading his case to the King, asking him to allow him to stay with Luhan, but to no avail.

“No.” His harsh rejection against Sehun’s request, despite not even hearing it all the way through, stabbed him in the heart, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.  
“But please-”  
“My decision is final.” He strikes down his trident, a large weapon that glimmered when the light hit the golden staff. “Luhan, go prepare for the final stage,” he calls out, and Sehun almost runs over to the sight of Luhan, as delicate as always. But the man looked paler, weaker, and his heart broke.

Luhan made his way to a large dome at the centre of the hall, an oxygen mask strapped onto his face. Two buff guards were by his side, so Sehun forgoed the idea of trying to approach the older. However, they made eye-contact, Luhan’s eyes widening like a deer trapped in headlights, pure shock written on his face. Just then, he reaches the outer glass of the dome, the two guards opening the door for the prince to walk through, before locking it securely from the outside. Luhan was essentially trapped, but he seemed calm despite the frantic glances he sent to Sehun.

Suddenly, water starts pouring in from two valves at the sides of the dome, rushing in at an alarming rate. Luhan stays afloat for a few minutes, until the water reaches the top, finally submerged completely. At that moment, Sehun panics, turning to the king with desperation.  
“Please! Let me be with him,” he cries, falling to his knees as he continues his plea. “Please, please, please,” he mumbles, tears streaming down his face. “Or at least save him!” he shouts, desperate for Luhan. However, the king remains calm, not doing anything.   
“Luhan must _die_ in his human form, in order to be reincarnated,” he explains, looking to his son with a sad expression.

However, instead of being comforted by the idea like Kris had planned, Sehun becomes more distraught, running to the dome to bang his fists against the glass wall, trying to break through, trying to reach Luhan, trying to do _something_.   
“Luhan!” he screams, unrelenting with his banging. Startled, the merprince turns to Sehun, releasing a bubble of air. He attempts to smile, his eyes disappearing into crescents as he mouths the words, ‘ _I love you _.’ Sehun’s tears become a waterfall, his weeping increasing in volume as he screams Luhan’s name over and over again, his knuckles a flaming red from all the punching.__

__Maybe it was the sudden kindness that came with New Years Eve, or the expression of love on his son’s face, but either way, Kris takes pity on the broken man in front of him. Another wave of his trident and a resounding crack of thunder that echoed throughout the underwater palace created a bright flash of lightning. Sehun blinks, shielding his eyes from the brightness, and suddenly finds himself in the dome when he opens his eyes once more. Luhan is in front of him, eyes wide as he pulls the younger closer for a kiss. Sehun shares his last remaining oxygen, feeling the tightening in his chest as he runs out of breath. _The potion must have worn off_ , he thinks to himself, _but that’s okay_. Their grip on each other never loosens as a white light envelops the dome, their minds dimming as their bodies become limp. The last thing in each of their minds is the other’s gentle smile, their fingers interlocking as they sink slowly to the bottom of the dome._ _


	8. Final Day

Bound. That was Sehun’s first thoughts as he regains consciousness, his legs feeling like they had been tied tightly using ropes. The numbness slowly dissipates, but he can’t seem to separate them, as if they had been stuck together with superglue. With a groan, he throws the blanket away from his body, about to massage his legs in an effort to get the blood flow going again. But when he does, he sees something that shocks him, causing him to let out a shout of exclamation, hands clamping over his mouth straight after.

Where his legs should have been, a cobalt blue tail was lightly swaying from side to side, reflecting flickers of light. He stares at it in wonder, jaw slack, and reaches out a hand to feel the slippery scales, cool to the touch. He trails his finger from his hip, where the scales start, right to the tip of the tail, which was soft to the touch, sort of like a feathery feeling. It was strange, seeing something so different on his body, but for some reason, it felt right. Even the colour reflected the ocean, it was as if he was always meant to blend in with it.

Too preoccupied admiring his newfound body part, Sehun fails to notice the body beside him, who promptly wakes up at the shuffling (he had somehow slept through the shouting)..  
“Sehun?” The called man whips his head around at the familiar voice, gasping when he’s face-to-face with someone he had thought that he would never see again.  
“Luhan.” the name rolls off his tongue like a sigh of relief, and he pulls the smaller into his arms for a bone-crushing hug. “Luhan,” he repeats, like a confirmation that the prince was in fact currently in his arms.   
“Yes, that’s me,” replies Luhan with a chuckle, returning the hug with just as much vigour. 

That is, until he pulls back to hit Sehun on the head, hard.  
“Ow, what was that for?” whines the younger, rubbing the now sore spot.  
“For being an idiot by following Jongin, disobeying my father, and most importantly, risking your own life by joining me in the dome,” huffs Luhan, crossing his arms over his chest. “You could have died, you _did _die.”  
“But I came back. With you,” retorts Sehun, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the older’s lips. “And I remember. I remember _everything _. Not just the last week, but every single moment we’ve spent together from all those years ago,” says Sehun, a sparkle in his eyes, the wonder evident.  
“Y- You do?” asks Luhan hesitantly. Sehun nods, tilting his head to the side as he sifts through his freshly obtained memories.____

____“I remember kissing your cheek when I was thirteen,” the younger replies with a grin, carrying out the action. “I remember holding you in my arms as you sat in my lap when I was fifteen, and we were stargazing with your back against my chest.” This time, he pulled Luhan onto his lap, intertwining their fingers, their tails looping around each other. He leans down to kiss the tears that had escaped from Luhan’s eyes, his quiet sniffles shaking them both. “And I remember promising that I would remember one day, and that I would live with you forever and ever,” he whispers, catching Luhan’s lips with his, kissing long and slow. They were no longer in a rush, the knowledge that they truly did have forever allowing them to take it slow and easy, savouring every taste, every flicker of emotion._ _ _ _

____After spending time re-exploring each other in the privacy of their new bedroom, an excited Luhan decides to take Sehun on a tour of the palace. Sehun listened intently to the prince’s explanations of the place, although it could be argued that he was only listening to the voice, and not the content. Either way, he had a hard time trying to get used to moving with a tail instead of two legs and feet, but he soon adapted with the aid of Luhan (and occasionally Lay and Jongin who came up to check on him). There had been a tense moment when they met the king, Kris, Luhan’s father, at the throne room and Sehun had almost gone down on his knees before he realized that it wasn’t exactly possible. However, instead of the wrath that had been expected, the older man just sighed, and muttered something that sounded like ‘ _I knew it was going to happen, might as well let it be. Being angry is just going to give me wrinkles…'__ _ _ _

____Now they were at a small cave that Luhan liked to frequent, tails dipped in the water as they sit on a few rocks.  
“Sehun, can I ask you something?” Luhan mumbles, and Sehun has to strain his ears to catch his voice.  
“Sure,” he replies, reaching over to play with Luhan’s fingers. Luhan seems mildly surprised at the sudden skinship, but makes no move to pull away.  
“Are you sure you made the right choice?” he whispers, uncertainty lining his question. At that, Sehun lifts an eyebrow, a frown pulling at his features.  
“Why are you asking this now? Of course I’m sure, I love you.” His expression softens at the last statement, and he returns to playing with Luhan’s delicate fingers, trailing the veins on Luhan’s arm with his index finger.  
“As I love you.” Sehun smiles, satisfied. But Luhan wasn’t done just yet. “But what about the villagers who depend on you?”  
“Well, as much as they needed me, they are perfectly capable of surviving on their own. I’m not saying that I feel no guilt for just leaving them, but I never _belonged._ ” He stared meaningfully at Luhan, who blushed under the strong gaze. No more words were needed, since Sehun had already told Luhan how much he meant to him, how much they meant to each other._ _ _ _

____“Luhan, can _I_ ask you something now?” Luhan turns to the other curiously, motioning for the younger to continue. “I asked Jongin about this, but he said that there wasn’t really a tradition so I guess I’m just going to go based on instinct here.” That certainly piqued Luhan’s curiousity, his nervousness spiking.  
“Wh-”  
“Just listen until I finish okay? Please?” pleads Sehun, clasping Luhan’s small hands in his larger ones.  
“O- Okay,” agrees the prince, flustered at the other’s sudden seriousness. Sehun takes in a deep breath, sliding into the water so that he was in front of Luhan, hands still clasping around Luhan’s. And then he began._ _ _ _

____“During the last moments of the year, I had thought that it was love at first sight, spending a week with someone who I had initially thought was crazy. But there was always a part of me that was weak against you, my guard dropping without even me realizing and soon enough I fell for you, accepting your tales of a bigger world where mythical creatures existed and it made life seem so much more interesting. Now, with all of these memories, I realize that I hadn’t just fallen in love with you during the last week, although I was right about the love at first sight. It was always you, from the moment my eyes met the eyes of a young boy who smiled at me with such a genuine smile that melted my icy heart.” Sehun pauses, taking in another deep breath to calm his nerves after such a long speech.  
“Sehun…” Luhan’s eyes were sparkling from unshed tears, happy tears, and his voice wavered with emotion.  
“Luhan, you are my first love, my yearly love, my last love, my forever. Will you marry me?” By now, the tears are flowing freely, but Luhan manages to nod, throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck.  
‘Yes.” They both are crying out of happiness, Sehun scooping Luhan into his arms and bringing him back down underwater to the palace to share the wonderful news. _ _ _ _

____Jongin and Yixing had congratulated them, the two brothers hugging whilst the two in-laws shared one too. Kris had nodded his head, probably the closest thing to an approval that they would get. Drunk on happiness, on love, the two return to their room, continuing to lose themselves in the passion of their love. Sehun had adapted so quickly, comfortably living the life of a merman._ _ _ _

____Truly, Oh Sehun was a man of the ocean. But most importantly, he was alongside his soulmate. Sehun and Luhan. Luhan and Sehun. Two inseparable halves of a whole.  
"Who needs the Prize Catch when I have the most wonderful treasure here in my arms? That's the only Prize Catch I will ever care about."_ _ _ _


End file.
